Your Little Angel
by Rheyna Rosevelt
Summary: Coba ingat-ingat lagi, Alfred! Ingat apa yang kau katakan padaku dulu! Ingat-ingat lagi, Alfred, malaikat kecilku! Not-very-lemon-like. UKUS, from 'Angels Theory of Evolution' doujinshi. Gift fic for KhunShoneNam and Ren Diggory. Review?


Apa kau sudah pernah membaca doujinshi berjudul 'Angels Theory of Evolution'? Iya atau belum jawabanmu, silahkan membaca versi fic-nya.

.

.

[Enjoy!]

* * *

Francis hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya melihat pemandangan ruang kosong di depannya. Well, apakah matanya sudah rabun? Apakah matanya mengalami efek fatamorgana atau blindfold? Apakah pemandangan didepannya hanyalah ilusi dirinya atau tipuan mata belaka?

Ataukah memang nyata?

Tapi sepertinya memang nyata, menilik dari suara geraman Alfred yang makin menjadi-jadi dan terasa menusuk di telinga.

'_Go to hell, go to hell, go to hell, go to hell…'_

"Err… halo?" kata Francis ragu, mengamati sosok sang malaikat Britania yang dalam posisi tersungkur dengan wajah menghadap lantai. Tongkat ajaib berhiaskan bintang berkelap-kelip di tangan, dan sayap bulu –apakah itu nyata?- yang terlipat dipunggung…

Dan Alfred…

Oh astaga, Alfred!

Ia membuang mukanya, tampak malu setengah mati dengan rona wajah merah membara. Satu tangannya ia letakkan di belakang, dan satu lagi menarik ujung bagian depan terusan putih yang ia kenakan.

Terusan putih, dengan pita merah melilit kerah, dengan panjang sepinggang…

Yeah, sepinggang. Anda tak salah baca dan saya tak salah ketik.

Francis speechless.

Alfred bertambah merah wajahnya. Ia menarik masing masing ujung daster untuk menutupi _vital region_-nya, atau dengan kata lain, Florida-nya, tak mau menatap sosok Britannia Angel yang tersungkur di dekat kakinya.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Francis bertanya, entah pada siapa.

* * *

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Angels Theory of Evolution © SugarParade [04:00PM]**

**Your Little Angels© Rheyna Rosevelt**

**Warning: Seme!UK, uke!USA, yaoi, lemon, oneshot, shotacon!UK, human name used, mention of Britannia!Angel and baby!USA**

**We need review, not flame.**

**.**

**.**

**And this is just a work of fanfiction. With a few changes from the true doujinshi work.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

PLOP!

Francis menoleh ke arah kirinya dengan kaget. Sebuah 'plop' pelan, dan sosok manusia bersyal ungu muncul di sebelahnya.

"Whoa, Ivan." kata Francis datar, terlalu kaget untuk beremosi.

"Hai Francis," kata Ivan dengan senyuman khasnya, "Aku kaget juga, da. Sepertinya ini sebuah… aksiden?"

.

.

Hening sejenak.

"A-aksiden?" Francis terbata-bata mengucapkan.

"Da." Ivan mengangguk ragu.

.

.

_[Beberapa menit yang lalu…]_

"_Kau! Hamburger freak! Coba ingat-ingat lagi!"_

"_Arthur… Aku tidak ingat pernah mengatakannya! Jangan mendesakku dengan pertanyaan aneh seperti itu!"_

"_Kau mengatakannya, bodoh! Kau hanya lupa dan tidak menyadarinya! Sekarang, ingat-ingat lagi!"_

"_Terserah kau sajalah, tapi khayalan hanyalah dan akan selalu menjadi khayalan, Arthur…."_

"_ITU BUKAN KHAYALAN, DASAR IDIOT!"_

_Tangan bergerak ke saku baju, dan Arthur mengeluarkan sebatang tongkat berhiaskan bintang._

_Plop!_

_Segera, jas hitam resmi dan pakaian formal yang membalut tubuh seksi seorang Britania itu pun menghilang, digantikan oleh kain putih ala bidadari yang melingkari tubuhnya, sebuah halo melayang di atas kepala, dan dua sayap bulu dibalik punggung._

"_Bastard! Baiklah, kalau kau tak bisa mengatakannya, tak apa! Aku akan membawamu kembali menuju hari dimana kau mengatakannya dan aku akan membuatmu mengatakannya sekali lagi!"_

_Tangan teracung tepat menuju Alfred, dan sang malaikat Britania berteriak lantang._

"_BRITANNIA BEAM!"_

_Sinar hijau menerangi lorong tempat konferensi dunia yang lengang itu, hingga Arthur sendiri harus menyipitkan matanya._

_Tetapi Alfred merentangkan tangannya dan menghalau sinar itu hingga balik menabrak dinding._

_Arthur ternganga._

"_Tidak… mungkin…"_

_Sambil menatap mantan jajahannya yang menyeringai lebar, persis seperti tokoh antagonis._

"_De… dengan tangan kosong?"_

"_Aku ini HERO, ingat?" dengan punggung tangan, Alfred mengusap dagunya. Baiklah, memang mungkin embel-embel HERO itu bukanlah isapan jempol belaka._

_Seringaian kini berganti di wajah Arthur, hingga menampakkan gigi-giginya._

"_Menarik," bisik Arthur sambil menjilat bibirnya, "Tapi, kuperingatkan kau, jangan pernah kau meremehkan Britannia Angel!"_

_Dan Arthur mengacungkan tongkatnya sekali lagi._

"_HEAAAT!"_

"_Eh?" Ivan yang kebetulan lewat hanya tersenyum riang, "Apa yang terjadi, da~? Hei, hei~! Berhenti berteng-"_

_._

_._

_Bruk!_

_Dan sang Malaikat Britania jatuh terjungkal, setelah mendapat pukulan keras dari sang HERO. Dengan napas terengah-engah, ia menengadahkan kepalanya sedikit, menatap Alfred dengan pandangan benci._

"_Awas kau," bisiknya, "H-ho-…"_

_Alfred menunggu dengan sikap meremehkan._

"_HOATA!"_

_Kini sinar biru yang memancar, dan dengan itu kepala Arthur tertunduk lemas, menghantam lantai di bawahnya. Alfred mengangkat lengannya untuk menutupi matanya dari sinar yang menyilaukan tersebut._

"_Ah!" tawa Alfred setelah cahaya itu hilang, "Apanya yang 'malaikat Britania'! Hanya sihir tak berguna! Buktinya, aku-"_

_Tapi kata-katanya terputus ketika ia melihat ke bawah. Sepatu, celana panjang, ikat pinggang, jas hitam…_

_Dan ia melihat ke arah tubuhnya sendiri. Yang kini berbalut pakaian terusan putih sepinggang.  
_

"_AAAAAAH!"_

_._

_._

"Yeah, berakhir seperti itulah, kira-kira…" Ivan bersandar di dinding, diikuti Francis.

"Ya… tapi menurutku ini… lucu. Entah kenapa…" Francis berkata sambil melipat kedua tangannya, "Ah, ya. Mungkin kita bisa mengambil gambar Alfred… yang memalukan sekali seperti ini, dan menyebarkannya."

"Setuju denganmu, da. Eh, lihat. Arthur bangun, da~"

Francis menatap Arthur dan membentuk corong diantara mulutnya seraya berteriak, "Hei, Arthur! Cepat bangkit dan minta maaf pada Alfred! Kalau dia sampai mengamuk, seluruh dunia bisa kena masalah, tahu!"

"TUTUP MULUT, DASAR KODOK BERJENGGOT! Apa yang kau tahu dengan malaikat kecilku pada hari itu-"

"Oh, aku mengerti! Akhirnya aku mengerti!"

.

.

"Ha?" Arthur mendongak untuk menatap Alfred yang barusan berbicara.

"Tidakkah aku… tidakkah ini cukup untuk memuaskanmu? Untuk menjadikanku sebagai malaikat kecil-mu?" Alfred berteriak dengan tersendat, sambil tetap memegangi terusan itu, menatap Arthur dengan pandangan antara benci dan marah bersama mata biru berlinangan air mata.

Arthur ternganga, tak sanggup mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kalau sampai kau mengatakan aku belum cukup memuaskanmu akan khayalanmu dengan… dengan memakai baju aneh ini, akan ada bom nuklir melayang di atas kepalamu suatu saat nanti, aku berjanji!"

Tak menghiraukan kalimat-kalimat Alfred, Arthur malah terbengong-bengong sendiri.

_Ini, secara, justru sangat…_

Oh, ya. Apa itu yang mengeras di bawah sana?

.

.

Klik.

Ivan memutar kenop hingga berbunyi, menandakan pintu dikunci. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum pada Francis yang menggerutu sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang tampak lebam.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, da?"

"Untuk apa aku dipukul sekeras itu, heh?"

.

.

"Kita sendirian sekarang!" kata Arthur riang seraya bangkit dan mengibaskan tongkatnya, merubah dirinya sehingga kembali mengenakan pakaiannya yang normal, "Tak perlu malu! Semuanya akan baik-baik saja!"

"Apanya yang akan baik-baik saja? Aku bersumpah, kau akan menyesal nanti, kujamin itu! Dan jangan kembalikan dirimu saja! Cepat kembalikan bajuku!" bentak Alfred.

Arthur menyeringai, "Aku tak mau. Masih banyak hal yang belum kulakukan denganmu."

Bulu kuduk Alfred meremang.

"Ja-jangan bercanda!" bantah Alfred, "A-aku tak punya waktu untuk bermain denganmu! Aku punya banyak perkerjaan yang belum kuselesaikan! La-lagipula a-aku…"

Dengan rona merah yang bertambah, Alfred makin kencang menarik ujung terusan yang ia kenakan.

"Aku..."

Arthur melirik perubahan itu dan tersenyum kecil.

Senyum penuh arti seorang Britania.

"Hei, Alfred," kata Arthur tenang, "Coba lepaskan tanganmu itu. Biarkan terusan itu menempel di tubuhmu apa adanya."

Mata Alfred membelalak.

"APA? TIDAK! AKU MENOLAK!"

"Cepat lakukan! Aku merasa ada yang janggal denganmu." kata Arthur sambil menepuk-nepukkan tongkatnya pada tangannya dan berjalan mendekati Alfred. "Angkat tanganmu."

"JANGAN MENDEKATIKU! PERGI!" teriak Alfred histeris.

"Hm?" Arthur memiringkan kepalanya setelah berada dua langkah didepan Alfred, "menolak? Well, kalau begitu…"

BRAK!

Dengan seringaian mesum, ia mengangkat kakinya dan menjejakkannya ke dinding dengan suara keras, tepat di bawah selangkangan Alfred, menginjak sebagian kecil terusannya sehingga membuatnya tak bisa bergerak. Sang hero pun terdesak dan menempel pada dinding, sementara kedua tangannya makin erat menarik ujung terusannya, bertekad agar tak menunjukkan _vital region_-nya.

Dan dengan santai, Arthur mengangkat tongkatnya dan menghadapkannya didepan hidung Alfred.

"Kau tak mengenakan celana dalam, kan?"

.

.

Hening.

Alfred terdiam, tak menjawab maupun bergerak.

"Ya, kan?"

Hening lagi. Alfred menggertakkan gigi, sementara Arthur melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Tadi aku berpikir, kalau kau menarik ujung terusan itu tak lain karena, kau tak mengenakan celana dalam. Saat aku merubahmu, pastinya kau mengenakan celana dalam anak kecil. Yah, aku tak heran kau jadi terlihat memalukan seperti itu."

Alfred terdiam, matanya menatap mata Arthur yang terlihat lapar dengan tajam, juga ketakutan.

"Kemampuan menyihirku memang sangat luar biasa, bukan begitu?" Arthur tertawa kecil, membanggakan kelebihan sihirnya.

"Dasar mesum…" desis Alfred marah. Arthur mengeraskan tawanya.

"Kau yang idiot," katanya seraya meraih kepala Alfred, "Ini semua karena cinta."

Dengan cepat, ia mendekatkan kepalanya pada Alfred dan menciumnya, dalam dan memaksa. Alfred tetap bertekad untuk menutup mulutnya, tetapi Arthur menggigit bibir bawahnya sehingga terbentuk celah diantara kedua belah bibir Alfred. Lidahnya dengan gesit meluncur masuk dan mulai mengeksplor bagian dalam rongga mulut sang pemuda Amerika.

"Tunggu, Ar-"

"Diamlah."

"Ta- nn.."

Tangan Alfred bergerak untuk mendorong Arthur, sehingga terusannya tertarik ke atas, menampakkan bagian bawahnya.

Dan inilah yang diharapkan oleh Arthur.

Tangan kanan Arthur semakin erat memegang kepala Alfred, sementara tangan kirinya bergerak melewati dada bidang si pemuda, menuju pinggangnya, lalu pantatnya…

Gotcha.

Memang benar ia tak mengenakan celana dalam, dan Arthur dengan mudah dapat memasukkan satu jarinya, membuat Alfred mengerang kaget, sekaligus membelalakkan matanya dengan ngeri.

"Mn… hngh…"

"C'mon, America," desah Arthur sambil melepaskan ciumannya, berganti menjilat saliva yang mengalir di dagu dan pipi Alfred.

"Fwaa…"

"Aku akan menyentuhmu, oke?"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan-"

"Baiklah."

Arthur mengangkat tongkatnya dan menggigitnya, sehingga kedua tangannya bisa bergerak bebas, "Di 'belakang', kalau begitu?"

"Ah…" desis Alfred pelan ketika Arthur menunjukkan 'milik'-nya, dan sontak Alfred berteriak.

"TIDAK! HENTI-"

Tapi terlambat, Arthur sudah memeluknya dan memasukkan 'milik'-nya pada lubangnya.

"Ayolah, Alfred…" kata Arthur pelan sambil berusaha terus berusaha memasukkan miliknya seluruhnya pada lubang Alfred.

"Tidak! Tunggu! Ke-keluarkan, dammit! Hi-ahh…"

"Hmph," desah Arthur, "Tak perlu menahannya, kuberitahu kau."

Gerakan pinggang Arthur makin cepat, biarpun Alfred sudah berteriak-teriak. Tepat saat ia merasa sesuatu yang hangat akan menyembur keluar, jam tangannya berbunyi.

Sial.

Ia menarik tongkat yang sedari tadi berada dalam gigitannya dan membuang tongkat berlumuran saliva itu.

"Haaah…"

Alfred mendesah panjang dan langsung terjatuh ke belakang, lemas, bersandar pada dinding, dengan tangan yang langsung menutupi _vital region_-nya.

"Ah, sial," kata Arthur pelan sambil mengecek arlojinya, "Dammit, kita kehabisan waktu. Setelah ini _break time_ akan selesai…" Ia menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya kesal, lalu berjalan mendekati Alfred yang sedang berusaha mengatur napas sambil berlinangan air mata.

"Hey, Alfred," panggil Arthur. Alfred mendongak dengan tatapan mata memohon, tapi tak semudah itu Arthur terperdaya. Dengan lembut ia menyentuh lutut Alfred dan menekuknya.

"Kau anak baik, kan?"

"J-jadi?" balas Alfred sambil mendesah. Pandangan matanya sudah kabur oleh air mata, dan rona merah di wajahnya makin menjadi saja.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu seperti tadi. Tapi kau akan melakukan permintaanku, mantan kakakmu, kan?"

Alfred menghela napas lagi, seiring dengan setetes air bening mengalir di pipinya, "A-Arthur…"

Dan walaupun Arthur tidak mengatakannya, tetapi Alfred tahu apa maksudnya. Perlahan, ia merenggangkan pegangannya pada baju terusan yang ia kenakan, lalu mengangkatnya sedikit demi sedikit hingga menampakkan _Florida-nya_.

Yang siap diinvasi kapanpun juga, tambah Arthur.

"Yah, bagus," kata Arthur dengan napas memburu akibat libidonya yang meningkat, "tetap seperti itu. Kau anak baik, A-Alfred," berhenti sebentar untuk menarik napas, "Aku mencintaimu."

Alfred membuang muka.

"Karena kau bahkan sudah dalam tahap ini," Ia mengangkat tangannya dan meremas ujung Florida, "Kau tak perlu menahannya."

"Uwaah!" Dan Alfred mengernyitkan matanya kaget, menahan rasa panas yang bergejolak dalam dirinya, seiring dengan cairan putih yang menyembur dari dalam Florida-nya, "Arthur! Aku… aku-"

Secepat kilat Arthur memasukkan jari tengah pada mulutnya sendiri, sebagai ganti pelumas, dan langsung memasukkannya pada lubang di bawah Florida.

"Nah, kau tahu, kan? Rasanya?"

"Hu… ahh!"

"Kau ingat, kan? Apa yang kau katakan dulu?"

"Ngh…. ah! Ah…!"

"Lihat? Enak, kan? Kau suka, kan? Kau suka jemariku!"

"Ah… Arthur! Nghh…"

"Tapi kau ingat, ada sesuatu lain yang kau katakan dulu, Alfred!"

Arthur memindahkan tubuhnya sehingga telapak kaki Alfred tepat mengenai 'Big Ben'-nya sendiri. Sehingga saat Alfred berteriak dalam kenikmatan yang dalam, iatanpa sadar menjejakkan kakinya.

"Ya, terus… seperti itu…"

Dan kepala Arthur sejenak terangkat ke belakang, menikmati apa yang Alfred lakukan pada benda kebanggannya itu.

"Kau ingat, Alfred?" desah Arthur, "Hal yang kau katakan itu… benar-benar menurunkan harga dirimu, menunjukkan apa yang kau inginkan, dan apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk mendapatkannya! Ingat? Hh…"

"Ti-dak…"

"Tch," desah Arthur, "Bahkan sepertinya aku tak akan pernah bisa puas menikmati malaikat ini…" dan Arthur mengangkat tubuhnya, lalu Big Ben-nya memasuki lubang Alfred dan langsung mendorongnya masuk.

"Aaah!"

"Wahai malaikat kecilku-" kata Arthur terbata-bata, "Tolong selamatkan aku dari hasratku yang memuncak ini, ok?"

Dan Arthur terus memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, tak menghiraukan desahan Alfred. Semakin lama Arthur semakin dekat dengan puncaknya, tetapi kemudian ia langsung menghentikan gerakannya dan menjatuhkan dirinya di atas Alfred yang menutup matanya.

"Mengganggu," desah Arthur di telinga Alfred, "Kenapa tidak kau katakan saja? Padahal sudah sejauh ini…" ia meraih bibir Alfred dan mengecupnya sekilas, "Please? Ingat-ingat lagi. Aku ingin mendengarmu mengatakannya sekali lagi…"

Alfred menatapnya dan memejamkan matanya erat-erat, berusaha mengingat-ingat.

.

.

_Ssh…_

"_Kenapa, Arthur? Kenapa tidak bisa?"_

"_Tidak. Karena… well, ada beberapa hal di dunia ini yang… kau tahu, banyak komplikasinya. Lihat? Jadi, tidak."_

"_Tapi aku-"_

"_J-jangan nangis! Kau anak baik, kan? Ya, kan? Al? Jangan menangis. Aku akan kembali, kok…"_

_._

_._

"Kenapa?"

Arthur mengangkat kepalanya begitu mendengar Alfred berbicara.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa?"

.

.

"Al?"

"Aku ingin bayimu, Arthur."

Aku bukan anak baik sama sekali. Bukan.

.

.

"Begitu?" kata Arthur, emosi marah menguasai wajahnya, "Kalau kau sudah ingat, kau tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan, kan?"

Ia langsung menaikkan pinggulnya, tak menghiraukan jerit kesakitan Alfred.

"Kalau kau ingin bayiku, kau tahu apa yang harus kau katakan, kan?"

"Arthur… Aaah!"

"Anak baik."

"Ah… Ahh… Arthur!"

"Aku mencintaimu, Al. Aku mencintaimu. Ssh…"

"Di-didalam…"

"Iya, aku tahu."

"Didalam! Semua, semua…"

Kepala Alfred tergerak ke belakang, bersamaan dengan cairan panas yang keluar dari Florida-nya.

"Ke- keluar…"

Bruk!

"Bagus," bisik Arthur pelan sambil mengecup Alfred sekilas, "Anak baik. Sekali lagi, aku mencintaimu, Alfred."

.

.

"Hoh, sudah selesai, Arthur?" kata Francis kesal. Arthur yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya mengerling.

"Kenapa mukamu, kodok berjenggot?" sindir Arthur. Francis bangkit dan menggebrak meja.

"Salah siapa ini kalau bukan si malaikat Britannia konyol, heh?"

"Oh, aku turut menyesal." Arthur tertawa kecil sambil menghirup tehnya dengan tenang. Francis mendengus kesal.

"Sepertinya mood-mu sedang baik sekali. Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya mengagumi malaikat kecilku." kata Arthur seraya tertawa kecil ketika Alfred dan Kiku melintas di depannya.

"Dasar, malaikat kecil apanya, ahen?" sindir Yao yang duduk di sisi lain meja, "Kalau kau bilang begitu, malaikat kecilku justru lebih baik lagi daripada punyamu."

"Jangan menghina, Yao," kata Arthur tenang, "Malaikat kecilku, kualitasnya terbaik. Benar, kan? Alfred?"

Alfred menoleh, dan senyumnya berganti menjadi cemberut ketika menatap Arthur.

"Go die in hell, Arthur."

.

.

"Aiya," kata Yao, "Benar-benar kualitas terbaik, ahen."

"Tunggu saja." kata Arthur pelan, "Tunggu saja, Alfred. Kakakmu ini punya banyak cara untuk menghukum malaikat kecilnya..."

Francis bergidik dan langsung berjalan pergi menuju kamar mandi.

Yao memutar bola matanya.

Kiku tertawa prihatin, "Err… Alfred? Kurasa, bukan hal yang baik menghina Arthur-san seperti itu…"

Alfred hanya tersenyum, "Well, bagaimanapun juga, aku kan malaikat kecilnya."

.

.

**-Fin**

* * *

**A/N:** Fanfic lemon gagaaal! #headbang

Apalah! Atau memang saya gak bakat nulis fic rate M, ya? #pundung.

Ancur gak ancur, saya publish aja. Dan akhinya kesampean juga niat saya mau bikin oneshot lagi ^^.

Review? Feedback? Kritik? Saran? Flame? Bashing? (coret dua yang terakhir itu) Silahkan kirimkan lewat review!


End file.
